


A Promise Made

by idra



Series: The Method of Human Communication [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Caretaker!Steve, Fluff, M/M, Made up science stuff, Science Bros Contingent, tired!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Bucky's arm starts malfunctioning, so Tony and the rest of the scientists go about trying to fix it-- to the point where Tony exhausts himself.  Steve takes care of Tony when Tony gets too tired.





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> July fic for the challenge. I literally wrote this all on Sunday the 30th. I had no inspiration until then. But I got it done, posted, all before August. go me! The only bad thing? It literally has nothing to do with the prompt for this month, which was Greek. Sorry, not sorry.

Tony looks up from the schematics he’s working on, one eyebrow raised. “Fitz?” 

“We need your help.” He gestures to Simmons, who with May, is holding up Bucky. Bucky’s arm is twitching roughly. “It just started, when we were inspecting the shoulder joint. I... We... I... I’m sorry!” 

Tony shakes his head and grabs Fitz’s shoulder. “You did not do this. It was bound to happen eventually.” He focuses on Bucky. “Are you okay, aside from your arm acting out a mime scene?” 

Bucky snorts, body tensing. “Shit. It hurts, Stark. Can you fix it? If you can’t, rip it the fuck off!” 

Tony nods, looking over the schematics for the prototype for Bucky’s new arm. They’re nowhere near ready, but Bucky’s arm obviously wasn’t made to last this long. “Okay. How did they do repairs?” 

“They didn’t. I just dealt with the --ow fuck-- pain. The arm would right itself when they’d wipe me, I guess.” 

Tony shakes his head. “May, can you hold him down?” 

“Not without assistance.” 

“Okay. Jarvis, can you get Steve and Thor down here?” 

“Of course, sir.” 

Tony gestures to a table. “Fitz, Simmons, clear that off. Bucky, sit down until Steve and Thor get here. May, can you get me my tool kit from the cupboard?” 

“Get it yourself.” She glares at him. 

Tony focuses all his attention on her. He’d noticed how she’d watched Bucky and he wants her occupied when he inevitably hurts Bucky. He raises an eyebrow. “Jarvis, get Natasha down here too, please.” 

“As she was with Thor, Dr. Foster, Ms. Lewis, and Dr. Banner when I requested Thor’s aid, they are all on their way down, as well as Captain Rogers and Mr. Barton. I believe that will be enough assistance for what you wish to do, sir.” 

“Thanks, J. You’re always thinking one step ahead of me.” 

“I try, sir. Agent May, I believe it would behoove you to gather the tools sir needs, so he may assistance Sergeant Barnes to the best of his ability.” 

Melinda scowls but marches over to the cupboard. Tony waits until she’s occupied looking for the tool kit before he focuses on Bucky. “This is going to hurt, Bucky. I’m sorry. There’s no way around it.” 

“I can deal with pain, Stark. Just... I’d really like it to stop, if that’s at all possible.” 

“I’m going to try. Prototype’s not ready, so are you okay without an arm for a few days?” 

“Whatever, as long as this stops,” Bucky says, glancing down to where his arm is still convulsing. Bucky reaches out and grabs the metal forearm, yanking it against his body. “Stark, I’m about two seconds from ripping it off myself. Get it to stop or take it off!” 

“I need Steve and Thor to hold you down. I’m not having one of the team kill you if you bruise me again.” Tony helps Bucky to his feet. “Come on. Let’s get you on the table. Between all the scientists here, we’ll get you figured out, I promise,” Tony says as he helps Bucky onto the table. 

It’s only a few minutes before Steve, Thor, and everyone else comes in. Tony immediately starts talking, ordering Steve and Thor to hold Bucky down and asking Natasha to keep May from killing him when he inevitably ends up hurting Bucky. She nods and glances over at the scientist contingent, before shooting a look at Clint. Fitz and Simmons are talking to Bruce and Jane, while Darcy takes the lab in. Clint stands by the door, arms crossed over his chest. Tony moves to him, one eyebrow raised. “Clint, I’m not asking you to forgive Bucky. Just don’t shoot him. If you can’t restrain yourself, I will lock you out of the lab.”

“I won’t kill him. I might shoot him, but I won’t kill him. That’s all I can promise you.” 

“Leave. Don’t make me sic Tasha and Melinda on you.” 

“Why are you helping him, Tony? He tried to kill you! He killed your parents!” 

Tony sighs a little. “He’s no more responsible for his actions than you are for when Loki had you brain washed. They wiped his brain so many times, it’s a miracle he’s as with it as he is.” Tony puts a hand on Clint’s shoulder and meets his gaze. “I’m telling you right now that he is not responsible for the things he’s done while he was the Winter Soldier or the reactions he’s had since he escaped Hydra. He is flesh and blood, like you and me and he deserves a second chance.” 

“You’re only doing this to kiss Steve’s ass.” 

“No.” Tony shakes his head. “I’m doing this because I already have enough blood on my hands. I’m not talking about the weapons manufacturing, though yes, that is part of it. I’m talking about the innocent people who’ve been killed since I became Iron Man. The ones I should’ve been able to save, but for whatever reason, I couldn’t. Here?” Tony gestures to Bucky. “Here is an innocent man that I am capable of saving to the best of my ability. Whether you like it or not, I am going to do my damnedest to save him. Not for Steve, for me. So that I know that I tried. So that I know that I tried to save one life that means something to someone.”

Clint looks down. “But why him?” 

“Why not?” 

“Because he worked for Hydra!” 

Tony tilts his head to the side. “Clint. Why do you have such a problem with him?” 

“Fuck this,” Clint says, turning on his heel and storming out of the lab.

Tony turns to Natasha who just shakes her head. “Work on James. I’ll take care of Clint.”

Tony nods and focuses on Bucky. “Okay, Buckaroo. Let’s fix this arm.” He walks over to the table, gesturing to Steve and Thor to step in. “One of you on his legs, the other hold his upper body.” He looks around and spots Darcy off to the side. “Darcy, you think you can hold his head?” Tony looks over at Bruce. “Did we get it do you think?” 

“With Jane and Jemma’s help, yes. I think. I hope.” 

“What are you talking about?” Steve asks, looking around at the scientists.

“A sedative. Only Bruce, Jane, Jemma, Fitz, and myself know the compounds that are in it. It’s not in any servers, except my private server, which.... I’m pretty sure only the smartest mind in the world could hack. Isn’t that right, J?” 

“Yes sir. Only I am able to access your private server, other than you yourself.” 

Tony snorts and smiles at Steve. “At worst, it won’t put him under as long as we want. We tried to make it strong enough to put you out for five minutes. Bruce has been checking your blood and Bucky’s trying to find out how much of the actual serum is in his blood.” 

“Not as much as you’d think, given the fall he survived. I’m guessing they barely got him out alive, and, as his arm shows, he’s not nearly as unbreakable as you are.” Bruce moves in, slipping a syringe into Bucky’s thigh. “I suggest you and Thor still hold him down though. I don’t think it’s going to be a complete sedative. More like a pain killer, than a sedative.” 

Tony nods. “That should work. I’ve got to move quickly. Darcy, make sure he doesn’t choke on his tongue. Tasha, Melinda, get over here and hold his arm.” Tony grabs his first tool, a simple screwdriver. “I’ve got to try my best to do this without damaging the actual skin underneath.”

Steve looks at Tony when Tony looks up at him and Steve smiles. “I believe in you.” 

Tony blushes a little and focuses on his work. Within a few moments, he and Fitz have Bucky’s arm off and Bruce has moved in to clean up what’s left of Bucky’s shoulder and arm. “Tony, his arm... He’s got... hardware in it.” 

“Well, I guess that answers the question of whether it works off his brain or his muscles.” Tony looks at the arm, realizing the internal microchips are fried beyond repair. “Fitz? Do you want to help Jarvis scan this? We’ll figure out how it connected quicker if you work on it.” He turns to the shoulder, looking at Bucky who’s staring at him, eyes wide. “You okay in there, Bucky?” 

“I... Tony, thank you.” Bucky smiles. “Stevie, your fella’s quite the guy.” His eyes slip closed and Darcy looks up frantic.

Tony shakes his head. “J? Vitals?” 

“Pulse is steady and strong, respiratory rate remains at 19. His temperature is 100.2, which from my earlier readings remains at a normal for Sergeant Barnes. His blood pressure is slightly elevated at 160 over 95, but I believe he passed out from the endorphins. From what I can scan, his relief of pain was so great, it caused an excessive number of endorphins at one time.” There’s a pause. “Sergeant Barnes will be fine, Captain Rogers, Agent May.” 

Steve smiles, nodding. “Appreciate it, Jarvis.” 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Melinda says softly. She moves in, pushing Bruce out of the way as she takes over cleaning. “Stark... Tony, thank you.” 

Tony nods and gestures for everyone to move away from Bucky. He licks his lips before he lets out a breath. He jumps a little when he feels hands on his shoulders. “This is a good thing you are doing for our shield brother’s brother, Man of Iron. You are a good man,” Thor says, turning Tony to face him. “I have much respect for the way you take care of your friends and I am honoured to have you as a friend of mine own.” 

Tony smiles at Thor. “Thank you, Thor. I’m honoured to be your friend too.” 

Thor smiles at him and nods. “Have you further need for my lady Jane?” 

“No, I think most of what we need to work on is engineering and biological. Unless she wants to stay and help?” Tony looks at Jane who is talking with Bruce and Simmons. “It’s up to her whether she wants to help or not.”

Thor nods. “You are a wise man, Man of Iron.”

“I try.” Tony pulls away. “I need to help Fitz look the arm over. If you get bored of the science stuff, I’m sure you and Steve could find something to do.” 

“I will talk to our shield brother.” Thor heads for Steve and Tony moves over to Fitz. 

A few hours later, Tony stumbles towards the communal kitchen, nearly falling on his face. Steady, strong hands lift him up and Tony blinks at the hands on his upper arms. “Th’nks.” 

“Okay, I appreciate all you’re doing for Bucky, Tone, but you’re going to bed.”

“Coffee.” 

“Bed,” Steve says. “If I have to lift you up and carry you, you’re going to bed.” 

Tony whines a little and strains towards the kitchen. “Coffee,” he says again, reaching for the kitchen.

Steve rolls his eyes and shifts his grip, lifting Tony into his arms and carrying him bridal style to the elevator. “Jarvis, up to the penthouse, please.” 

“J, no. Coffee.” 

“My apologies, sir, but I will take you to the penthouse. Perhaps, Captain, you would be so kind as to make sir something to eat when you get to the penthouse. There is no coffee there, as sir has requested that I keep coffee out of the penthouse, so he will be more likely to join the team.” 

“Thanks, Jarvis.” Steve smiles as he looks down at Tony, who’s scowling. 

“Th’s’s a conspiracy!” Tony says just before he yawns and lays his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Y’re a trait’r, J, and I’m gonna donate you to the local com’n’ty coll’ge.” 

“I shall endeavor to do my best for them, sir,” Jarvis says.

Steve chuckles a little. “No, you won’t, Tony. You’d be lost without Jarvis.” 

“Nuh uh,” Tony mumbles against Steve’s shoulder. “’M not tir’d, Steve.”

“Okay. I’ll get you something to eat, then we can join the team.” Steve looks up when the elevator doors open. He carries Tony to the couch, settling him in before he goes into the kitchen and heats up some soup and makes a grilled cheese sandwich. “Here we go, Tony. Grilled cheese and tomato soup.” 

Tony looks up at him, eyes half open. “I’m not a kid.” 

“It’s a good meal for grown ups too.” Steve smiles a little. “But if you don’t want it,” he says, reaching for the soup and spoon. Tony smacks his hand and picks up the bowl and the spoon. 

“Mine. You made it for me.” Tony glowers as he eats his soup and then reaches for his sandwich. He licks his fingertips when he’s done and looks at Steve. “Did you make more?” 

Steve laughs and gets him another bowl of soup and the second sandwich he had made. Tony scarfs it down quickly, then lets out a huge yawn. “Steve? Will you lay down with me?” 

“Of course, Tony.” Steve stands up, taking the bowl and plate to the kitchen only to return to see Tony getting to his feet. “You okay to walk?” 

“Yeah. Just... Can I lean on you?” 

Steve moves up beside Tony, slipping an arm under Tony’s as he walks him into the bedroom. “You need to shower or anything before bed?” 

“No. Just bed and you,” Tony says, stumbling towards the bed. Steve follows him, chuckling a little when Tony just flops face first on the bed and promptly starts snoring. Steve shakes his head, undressing Tony before rolling him under the covers. He takes a moment to put Tony’s dirty clothes in the hamper, adding his own before he crawls in after Tony. Tony sighs and snuggles against Steve in his sleep, mumbling something against Steve’s chest before he starts lightly snoring again. Steve wraps his arms around Tony and closes his eyes. He’s not that tired, but he knows he’ll sleep if he’s got Tony in his arms, so he’ll get some sleep while he can.


End file.
